Mîr o Lothlórien
by LadySnowTheStark
Summary: Adanessa has everything she could ever want: a home in Rivendell, a throne at Lothlorien & she means the world to Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond, Queen Galadreil, Aragorn... But she is so much more to a certain Elf-Prince. And yet, love during a war? L/OC
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold and silent. Few birds roamed the skies, as few creatures roamed the land. Yet, if a lone bird was to look down and survey the land, it would see a strange sight. In the uninterrupted pattern of the plains of Middle-Earth, strange shapes seemed to be moving and all in the same direction. All towards Rivendell, home of the Elves. They were all riding parties, and fully equipped for war and rest.

All, except one.

If that same bird were to focus on that one particular traveler, it would notice something strange. The rider was an Elf, with dark hair, but so was another. The mare the Elf rode was a silvery grey, and galloped fast, like all the others. But while every other traveler was a male, this one was female. She came from Lothlórien, which could easily be discerned by her destination. For this bird would have seen her ride out of Rivendell and go straight to Lothlórien barely a week before. And judging by her speed and agitated pose on her horse, she could be assumed to be in a hurry.

**~LotR~**

Adanessa rode fast, as was her habit. But her pulse raced and her eyes were troubled. She needed to reach Rivendell before sundown. It was almost noon, and she was close, but she needed greater speed.

She urged her horse, Leise, to go faster. Her mare heard her and their pace quickened. In less time than she had thought possible, she could see Rivendell in the distance. Finally, after three days of constant travel, with little rest, she saw the gates of her home. She slowed down, but still galloped. She rushed through the open gates, and headed straight for the stables. But as she did, she didn't notice the gathering crowds. For others had arrived at Rivendell, for the same reason as her. To see the Ring. That One Ring.

_"Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else, desire power,"_ she repeated the ages-old verse to herself once again, and finally stopped in front of the stables.

**~LotR~**

The company from Mirkwood finally halted as they stepped into Rivendell. At their head rode their Prince, who gave some orders to his company and watched them ride ahead, towards the stables. Legolas looked around and was about to follow them. But his ears heard the sounds of a lone rider approaching, apparently in some great hurry. He turned his horse and looked back.

Entering into Rivendell was an Elf-maiden on horseback. He assumed her to be of Lord Elrond's house, and his quick eyes took in her appearance. She was pale, with dark hair and an athletic form. His first opinion was that she was quite plain, but as she neared he corrected himself. Her eyes were a pleasing shade of grey, and her complexion was pastel, but healthy. She seemed to be concentrating on the road, so much that she did not even notice him as she rode in. Her horse slowed as she entered the gates, but only minutely. She didn't spare anyone, himself or any of the Elves surrounding her, a glance. She rode straight towards the stables and, after a minute of reflection, Legolas followed her.

**~LotR~**

Adanessa finally dismounted and led Liese to the stable. She saw others there, who were obviously not from Rivendell. But she didn't bother about them and made sure her horse was comfortable in the stall. Once she was sure she was content, she exited and made straight for a corner staircase that led to the top floor of the house. Once there, she opened a door and peered inside. The room was small, but comfortable. And inside sat her cousin, Lady Arwen.

"Adanessa," spoke the Lady of Rivendell as she saw her cousin.

"Arwen," returned her cousin. They clasped hands, and Arwen smiled and gestured her cousin to a seat.

"Any news of the Hobbits?" asked Adanessa, pulling her feet up.

"Frodo woke up an hour ago. Father is just deciding on the meeting. It will be tomorrow, I suppose."

"Lord Aragorn is well?"

Lady Arwen smiled slightly. "Very well. He was asking about you."

"I'm sure I'll see him soon enough. May I ask, why are there so many from Mirkwood here?"

"Not only Mirkwood. Dwarves and Men as well."

"All for the Ring."

"Yes."

Adanessa nodded, then looked out the window. Suddenly, she smiled. "The trees are lovely. I may leave you?"

"You need not ask. I know your fascination with trees. I will see you at the feast tomorrow then?"

"But of course."

**~LotR~**

The sounds of Rivendell were probably the most soothing tones ever heard. The water, the wind, the birds, all combined to make a beautiful melody worthy of even an Elven song. Adanessa ran a hand over the bark of one particularly old tree, and she could almost feel the tree's emotions. Everything in Rivendell was alive; even that which already lived and breathed had its abilities enhanced by the pure magic of the place.

_**"A Bereth thar Ennui Aeair!**__**  
**__**Calad ammen i reniar**__**  
**__**Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath.**__**"**_

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be calmed by the old song. It was a song by the Woodland Elves, who were obviously exploring the gardens like herself. But the voice was that of a male. Her eyes, which had closed, now slowly opened. She moved silently through the trees until she came to a small clearing. There, she heard the voice clearly. The Elf, whoever he was, was sitting under the very tree she always sat under.

_**"A Elbereth Gilthoniel**__**  
**__**I chin a thûl lín míriel..."**_

Adanessa approached the tree curiously. The small part inside of her that desperately wanted to know who was singing was getting stronger, and she stood behind the tree silently. The Elf had paused, and he was humming now. Softly, she heard leaves rustle as he stood up. Why she reacted so strongly, she didn't know. In a trice, Adanessa had caught hold of the branch above her head and swung herself up into the tree.

Cautiously balancing herself on a branch, she reached up and caught hold of another. By the time the Elf on the ground had come around to her end of the tree, she was comfortably settled in its branches. She had to stifle a gasp when she saw who it was.

He was Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood. She remembered hearing his name mentioned by one of the Elves who had wandered the gardens with her once. She had heard much about his 'handsome features' and 'charming personality'. And of course, she hadn't been interested to hear more.

But even she had to admit that he was handsome, after catching a glimpse of him around the house. He was perfect, like all Elves were, she thought bitterly. His hair was pale blonde, and strangely well-kept. He was tall, even for an Elf, and she could tell by the way he walked that he was a warrior. Stealthy and swift. But now he walked in ease among the trees of Rivendell. He was looking ahead, not above, so she could not see his face properly. Somehow, not being able to see his face annoyed her.

Adanessa shrugged to herself. She was a Lady of Rivendell, the Keeper of the Table. She was known as _Mir-o Lothlórien _to her own people. She always got her own way, and wasn't used to being denied anything. But she was still a grounded person, thanks to the upbringing methods of her uncle, Lord Elrond.

She strained her ears to hear if the Prince had gone or not, so she could come down. Other than the sounds of Rivendell, all was silent. She hastily jumped down, landing in a crouch on a bed of fallen leaves. She straightened up, and her gaze flickered to her right, automatically. She was about to walk in front when she realized something out of place.

Turning her head, she saw that her ears had deceived her. He was still in the vicinity, standing far away, but close enough, to see her. Their eyes locked, and Adanessa saw his face properly. Apparently, that Elf-maiden had been unable to do his features justice. But it was his eyes that caught, and held, her gaze. They were a startling blue, clear as crystal, but strangely shadowed at the same time. His gaze was intense, trying to make out her face. Realizing what he was doing, Adanessa turned her eyes away and ran ahead, straight towards the house.

Halfway there, she slowed her pace. Something inside of her, no doubt the small part that had been so curious, tugged her back towards the clearing. Her features creased into their regular frown again; she hated being double-minded. Firmly ignoring her curiosity, she stepped into the house, being careful to leave the door open behind her. Annoyed as she was, she couldn't leave a guest of Lord Elrond to stay outside for the night. Almost laughing at the thought of the Prince of Mirkwood staying in the woods of Rivendell until sunrise, she went straight towards Lord Elrond's study, where she knew she was expected.

* * *

**A bit of info about how this story is going to be written:**

**I'm a huge fan of Tolkein, but I haven't read the books as much as I would like. I'm switching between the books and movies, and right now the scenes are mainly the same. I'll warn you guys if I switch, but its the movie for now.**

**I want your opinion if you would like a small prequel, just so I can explain my character a bit more. It might be confusing, but I'm going to try to be as clear as possible. If I post it, I'll let you guys know.**

**Translation of the Elvish song is given here:  
The song is called "O Queen Beyond the Western Seas (song of the Wood Elves)"**

**Reviews are always appreciated, feel free to tell me if I'm making a mistake! I won't mind :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Her walk was brisk and steady, but faster than normal. Her eyes were fixed on the path in front of her, pointedly ignoring every Elf who had the indecency to stare. She knew she was a spectacle; after all, she looked almost nothing like them.

To the untrained eye, she was but exactly like an Elf. Tall, fair, with shadowy eyes and long, sleek curls. Her hair was where the unusualness began, and then it continued, very obvious to Elf eyes if they would focus. Adanessa walked faster as she considered their reasons for staring. She wasn't fair, for one. She was pale. But she made sure it didn't show; her dresses were designed and made in Lothlórien, which ensured that no one would notice, much. Also, she was tall and slim, which fortunately was _not _unusual. Her figure was more athletic than anything else; her years of riding and archery were proof of that. And only her grandmother had curls. They were rare in an Elf, and though they made her look exceptionally pretty, they also made her look different. And she hated that.

Inwardly, she cursed as she glanced at the Sun. She was late, and Lord Elrond would not approve of that. But she comforted herself with the knowledge that she would not be reprimanded. After all, she was a representative from Lothlórien, and in the meeting she would be treated as such, not as a Lady of Rivendell.

With a sigh of relief, she entered Imladris, the balcony where the meeting was being held. Peering past a pillar, she spotted an empty seat between two Elves. Lord Elrond was apparently talking about the Ring, which she could see glinting on a pedestal in the middle of the area. Stealthily, she entered the balcony and headed straight for the free seat. As she sat down, she heard Frodo sigh. She kept her head down, but caught Aragorn's eye, who sat opposite her. He raised his eyebrows, and she winked. She finally raised her eyes as Lord Elrond spoke again, but his words caught her off guard.

"May I introduce to the council, the Lady Adanessa of Lothlórien? And perhaps this fair Elf-Lady will bestow upon me the honor of informing me why she is late?"

"A Lady of Lothlórien I am, Lord Elrond. But you forget, that when one has _two _honorable titles to their name, their respect, and their workload, is always increased," she smiled angelically as her uncle looked at her. She always got away with such liberties in such situations; from the corner of her eye, she saw Gandalf the Grey smile to himself. Her eyes automatically flickered to Aragorn, who was grinning, but looking at the ground. But when she turned her eyes to her left, she too turned her gaze to the floor.

The Prince of Mirkwood was sitting next to her.

Immediately, there was a curtain obscuring his vision of her face, of which he was trying to catch a glimpse. Adanessa refused to look at him, more out of embarrassment than anything else. She had fanned her hair out over her shoulder, and it hid her face from his line of sight completely. Lord Elrond didn't notice, it was done so rapidly and in such a careless manner only she could pull off.

Whispers flocked the council once again and Adanessa kept her gaze fixed on the pedestal in the centre. The Ring glinted in the Sun, a perfect circle of gold, but she wasn't drawn to it. She regarded it as a weapon of destruction, not a tool which could be manipulated. The Ring had no effect over her, and she could sense displeasure oozing out of it when she looked at it.

"So it is true," came a whisper from a corner. Adanessa turned her head sharply, and saw that Boromir of Gondor, son of the Steward of Gondor, was on his feet.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." she shivered as he said those words. Her eyes automatically flickered to Aragorn's still form. His eyes were expressionless as they met hers. She turned her gaze back to Boromir and her mouth fell open as she saw him reach for the Ring.

"Boromir!" shouted Elrond. He got up from his seat in a trice, but Boromir had already stepped away, his eyes still wide, but he seemed to be in better control.

*"_**Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!**__" _Gandalf's words caused Adanessa to wince. The dreaded language of Mordor was never uttered in Imladris. The sky grew dark, but only the Elves were able to turn their gazes skyward. The others found it too painful. Adanessa was impressed that Legolas didn't even seem to be effected by Gandalf's words. Like Aragorn, he was still looking, with the utmost attention, in the direction of Lord Elrond after a glance at the sky.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf's eyes were fixed on the Ring, and they shone with disgust.

Boromir was very insistent. Adanessa's attention was caught. He was under the Ring's power, his voice full of passion. "It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" he was on his feet again, and pacing in front of the pedestal. His eyes glinted maniacally as he spoke. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn was the only one who spoke against him. Probably the only one, she suspected, who _knew _how to oppose him. "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir raised his eyebrows, and his features showed he did not take Aragorn's words seriously. "And what would a _Ranger_ know of this matter?" Adanessa snorted, but disguised it as a cough when Aragorn threw her a look.

But apparently, not everyone took the hint. Someone stood up, and confronted Boromir in angry tones. "This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." The Prince had finally spoken. Adanessa raised her eyebrows, but still kept her eyes fixed on Aragorn. He was shaking his head.

She didn't see him, but Boromir's voice displayed his surprise when he spoke. "_This… _is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Aragorn was looking at Legolas pleadingly, but the Elf wasn't looking in his direction.

_**"__**Havo dad, Legolas**_**,**" Adanessa glared at Aragorn as he said those words, but didn't speak.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," she rolled her eyes at Boromir's statement.

"Men, above all else, desire power," her voice was low when she spoke, but immediately there was silence. "This we all know, who reside here. We know of the Nine Riders, who are victims of Sauron's power because of greed. And yet, when your _true_ King, by birth and by blood, is an exception to this universal law, you choose to scorn him," she shook back her hair so she could glance back at the Steward's son. "A loyal Steward indeed, Boromir. The Elves of Lothlórien will remember this."

There was silence after she had spoken, and Boromir was looking at the floor. Aragorn was staring at her, his gaze stern. She knew she would get a reprimand after the meeting.

Gandalf broke the silence. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Lord Elrond nodded solemnly. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

Suddenly, Adanessa saw a flash of brown and silver. There was a shout of "What are we waiting for?" and then a blinding light emitted from the pedestal. She blinked, and her eyes focused again. Everything seemed in place, except for the shards of metal around the Ring, and the dwarf lying on the floor, groaning in pain.

She was the only one who got up, and helped him stand again. He glanced at her face, and saw that she was an Elf. However, she knew their manners; she had helped him once, this Dwarf would not disrespect her in front of an entire council, majority of which were her own kind. He murmured a word of thanks, and she nodded before going back to her seat. She was conscious of Legolas's curious stare, and tried to focus on her uncle again.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess," he explained as Gimli brushed himself off. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

There was a sudden hush, and even Adanessa's Elf ears could hardly hear anything, save breathing. She raised her eyebrows, and this time she glanced at Gandalf. His face was grim. Lord Elrond was expectant. She shifted her gaze to Aragorn. He was gazing at the floor, but she could see he was thinking. Gimli was looking at the Ring. She was about to look at Boromir when he himself spoke.

"One does not simply _walk_ into Mordor," his tone sounded like one used with a child. _He thinks us fools, _she realized, a little surprised. She had thought him slightly intelligent. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Will you be unwilling to even risk _a little_ for this mission?" Adanessa demanded of him. "Mordor may be a fortress, but getting in is not altogether impossible!"

"I agree with you, my lady," Adanessa was surprised at being addressed by Legolas, but nodded to him anyway. She didn't smile, her face was creased in a slight frown. She saw him look at her quizzically before turning to Boromir, and once again speaking to him in annoyance. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

It had seemed impossible for Dwarves and Elves to stay in the same room with dignity. Adanessa had hoped for it, but she knew it wasn't possible when she saw Gimli open his mouth to speak.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

"If we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" challenged Boromir, standing to face the Elf.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" roared Gimli. Adanessa groaned.

She was on her feet when he was finished, but she was in no mood to fight. Her hand closed around the wrist of a young Elf, probably from Mirkwood, who seemed ready to fly at Gimli's throat. He struggled against her hand, but she was older and stronger, and her grip was firm. She knew he didn't see who held him back, or else he would not have struggled so. Glancing behind, she saw that Legolas was in the same situation as her. He stood between a group of Dwarves and Elves, all of whom were shouting. The Dwarves had their axes out, but the Elves were held in check by their Prince's hand, which was extended towards them to order calm.

"Never trust an Elf!" Adanessa bristled at the insult, and the Elf she was restraining turned his head back towards the Dwarf who had uttered the words. His eyes fixed on Adanessa, and he saw that it was she who was holding him back. Immediately he stopped struggling and bowed hastily.

"My apologies, my lady," he spoke, obviously embarrassed. "I did not know it was you who held me back. Otherwise, I-"

"Think nothing of it," she assured him, letting go of his wrist. "But watch your temper next time, my friend. One can never be too careful these days," she very pointedly turned back to look at the fighting Elves and Dwarves. "You had better go and help calm them down."

The Elf nodded and went away. Adanessa caught Gandalf's eye, and he sighed and shook his head before rising. His voice was powerful as he shouted above the noise. "Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!"

No one heard or, if they did, didn't listen. Adanessa was shaking her head, eyes closed and pinching the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb. Aragorn was trying to separate a group of bickering Elves and Dwarves, Boromir was trying to make himself heard over the noise, and a group of Men were shouting along with their captain.

Finally, there was a catch in the arguing. A lone voice was shouting, and Adanessa's eyes opened in surprise when she heard the words uttered.

"I will take it! I will take it!" it was Frodo.

The council stopped talking. The Elves turned to face Frodo in surprise. The Dwarves turned their eyes up towards him in disbelief. The mouths of the Men fell open. Only Lord Elrond and Gandalf's faces displayed anything except surprise. There was sorrow.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," said Frodo. He met the gazes of the council bravely, and Adanessa's heart went out to him. "Though, I do not know the way." His words were greeted with silence.

Adanessa broke it. "You will need help," her voice was nothing more than a whisper, but everything was so silent that she was heard.

Gandalf sighed again. He walked over to Frodo and patted his shoulder. "She is right," he nodded to Adanessa. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." He patted Frodo's shoulder again and stood next to him.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Adanessa's mouth fell open as Aragorn came and _kneeled_ before Frodo. She couldn't believe it. And apparently, neither could Frodo. "You have my sword," he nodded to the Hobbit, his face stern. He then straightened and stood next to Gandalf.

"And you have my bow," Adanessa's eyes widened as the Prince of Mirkwood came and stood next to Aragorn after giving Frodo a look of encouragement.

"And my axe!" Gimli and Legolas exchanged dark looks and Gimli stood next to Gandalf, far away from the Elf.

Adanessa was shaking her head when Boromir approached. "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"If Gondor can get past the 'evil that does not sleep', that is," Adanessa said, her voice bitter. Lord Elrond threw her a look, and she contented herself with making only one remark.

"Well, when such people are on your side, Frodo, there is little I, or indeed anyone, can say to oppose your decision." She smiled at him, and he managed a small smile in return.

"A wise thought, Lady Adanessa," remarked Gandalf, and she smiled, this time wider.

She turned to Lord Elrond. "If my people can be of any assistance, you know that we are willing."

But she never got her answer. There was a scuffling sound, and suddenly Samwise Gamgee was standing in front of them, next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

She couldn't help herself. She let out a short laugh, as did Gandalf and Frodo. But she didn't see the pair of blue eyes that flickered to her face as soon as she laughed. For when she turned her gaze to their owner, he had looked away.

Lord Elrond was amused too, she could tell. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"You can go with him, Sam," assured Adanessa when she saw his perplexed expression.

"Wait! We are coming too!" the other two Hobbits were running towards the council now. Adanessa laughed again.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" declared one of them coming to stand next to Frodo.

"Don't worry, we're not ruling out that option yet," said Adanessa. Her eyes twinkled as the Hobbits jumped in surprise, but they soon saw she was joking.

"Anyway," said the other Hobbit, the younger one. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing."

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Ah, his name was Pippin. The other was Merry.

Lord Elrond was watching them with quiet amusement on his face. He obviously saw something no one else did, for he soon declared, "Nine companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

The last sentence of the meeting caused _everyone _to laugh.

"Great! Where are we going?"

**~LotR~**

"You cannot be serious."

Lord Elrond looked at his niece with raised eyebrows. She was standing in front of him, arms crossed over her chest, an obstinate look on her face. He never denied her anything, least of all a travelling experience. But he would not hear of such a thing.

"My decision is final."

"That worthless trinket cannot affect me, uncle, and you are aware of this. I am useful to them."

"And useful to the Dark Lord as well!" he glared at her. "Adanessa, this is all being done in your protection, not in mine or your grandmother's! The Ring has no hold over you, you say? That is because you do not understand its true power."

"Grandmother has told me everything. I still find it useless; what could I do with it?"

"Exactly. Then why are you so determined to accompany the Fellowship?"

"I know when I am needed and when I am not," she said. "Here, I am needed to look after the house, in Lothlórien to look after the people. They can all do without me for a time."

"It is too dangerous."

"And yet you send Aragorn there."

"Aragorn has nothing to lose should this fail."

"Your daughter's love is in his heart. Should he die, she will not want to live."

Elrond looked away. Adanessa bit her lip. She regretted talking to him like that, but she was adamant.

"Uncle, it is wise-"

"For us to continue this discussion no longer," he said. His voice rang with finality. "There is a feast today, in honor of the Fellowship's last night in Rivendell. I will expect you and my daughter to be there, as the Ladies of the house."

Adanessa didn't move for a few seconds. Her gaze was locked on her Uncle, who refused to look at her. Finally, she sighed and bowed.

"As you wish, my lord."

**~LotR~**

As the council filed out of Imladris, the Lady Adanessa failed to notice that she was the subject of curiosity for a particular Elf. The Prince of Mirkwood walked with his old friend Aragorn as he exited the balcony. Before they parted, in his own way, Legolas drew their conversation towards that particular Elf-maiden.

"She was not in a good mood, was she?" he remarked suddenly.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "I do not know of whom you speak, my friend."

"The Lady from Lothlórien. I don't think I ever saw her smile."

Aragorn nodded slightly, then grinned. "She is odd in that way."

"You know her well?"

"She is Lady Arwen's beloved friend, a beautiful Elf with an even more beautiful personality. Talk to her, if chance allows you to. Only then will you see what I mean."

"You can tell me nothing more of her?" asked Legolas.

"Without her leave, I may disclose no more."

"She has many secrets, then."

"Some call them secrets, she calls them details. She does not reveal them to everyone, only to those who are lucky enough to gain her trust."

"You are evidently one of them, Aragorn."

"I have grown up here, Legolas. There is nothing about Lady Adanessa that I do not know. Yet even for you, who have been my friend for years, I cannot betray her trust."

**~LotR~**

Legolas walked through the gardens towards the stables, his steps even and steady. His conversation with Aragorn was still fresh in his mind, and he intended to think over it in the company of his good horse. But when he neared the building, he saw shadows moving inside. Further inspection revealed them to belong to the horses, yet there were two of Elves.

He entered the building, and saw his short-tempered friend Aidan, who seemed to be talking to someone who obviously wasn't interested. As he neared them, he saw with some surprise that Aidan had been talking to none other than Lady Adanessa.

She was obviously leaving, and almost collided with him when she exited the stables. Without making eye-contact, she easily dodged him and muttered something before walking out. Aidan was sitting on a bale of hay, and looked up lazily when Legolas entered.

"Who was that you were talking to, Aidan?" asked Legolas, pretending he hadn't noticed.

"Oh, the Lady Adanessa of Lothlórien ," replied Aidan. "I happened to see her with her horse, and stopped by to ask her what she was doing."

"You know her from before?"

"I only met her at the meeting. But she is one that can really get a person curious," he shrugged.

"Yes, it is strange."

Aidan looked up sharply. "I don't know that voice, Legolas. I have never heard you use such a tone before."

"What tone?"

Aidan sighed, and got up. He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Her aura may be royal, my friend, but I suspect that she is not one of high rank. Were she the daughter of a captain of the guard, or even a noble, she would never have been so causal with us. Even so normal a position would have given her a reason for pride."

"She has a title; enough of a reason for pride, as you say."

"But she has none!" insisted Aidan. "She is perfectly polite to everyone. Legolas, her _name _is even a reason to ponder her heritage!"

He didn't know why, but he was annoyed by his friend's comment. He shouldn't be; this maiden was nothing to him, merely a reason for curiosity. Keeping that in mind, he turned back to Aidan and smiled understandingly.

"I know your reasons for opposing my… interest, in her," he raised his eyebrows pointedly and Aidan nodded. "However, you jump to conclusions. I am merely curious."

"Your curiosity could give her the wrong idea."

Legolas shook his head. "I am a prince, and yet I believe I am as casual as her with my people. Aidan, her friendliness does not show ill-breeding, it shows elegance. I will not lie to you and say I am _not _curious about her. But an exchange of few words will soon complete my opinion of this Lady Adanessa of Lothlórien. You need not worry.

* * *

**Thankyou so much for the reviews! I really appreciate the encouragement :D**

**WishICouldWriteWell, PixieAlice-xx, Nia Scarlet, Fabienne, and all the people who put me on story alert and favourite story, THANK YOU!!**

**Translation: *One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them  
** Sit down, Legolas**

**Any questions or complaints (or complimets ;) please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

The night was dark, but stars always shined when one chanced to look at the sky from Rivendell. Stars were an easy way to tell locations. In Middle-Earth, only certain constellations showed in certain areas. This was what Adanessa was explaining patiently to the two youngest Hobbits.

Merry and Pippin had apparently taken a fancy to her, and had followed her all around the house. They obviously thought she didn't know this, but her ears and eyes had detected their movements and faint sounds. She had seen them follow her after she had exited the stables, and then into the kitchens. They had waited outside for her, but then she had exited from another door, and they had only just caught up with her.

She was humming a tune softly to herself as they tried to identify a complicated star pattern she had just shown them in one of her books. She was amused by them; they were obviously oblivious to the danger they were embarking on. They took her teaching as a game, but in her heart she knew it would come in handy if, by some wonder, they managed to get separated from the Fellowship. Then again, as she watched them bicker, she didn't think it was so unlikely after all.

Sighing softly, she turned back to her book and ignored their ramblings. When they found it, they would tell her.

Suddenly, the curtain which served as a door to the balcony was pulled back. It was a good fifty feet away from where Adanessa sat, but she raised her eyes and detected the Elf who stood in the opening as one of the servers. He was evidently there to call them to the feast.

"The grand feast prepared on the orders of Master Elrond, in honor of our travelers' last night in the noble house of Rivendell, is now prepared."

"Feast?!" Pippin's face was excited. "Does that mean food?"

"Of course, young Hobbit," said Adanessa in surprise. "Did you assume we would starve you?"

"Then let's go eat our fill! Move it now, Pip."

The two Hobbits hastily bowed to her, and half ran back inside. Adanessa almost laughed, and got up from her perch on the bench. Just as she did, someone entered the balcony. She didn't look up until the same Elf came up to her.

"My Lady," he bowed to her. "The Lady Arwen calls for you."

"Tell her I'm just coming," she answered. The Elf nodded and went away.

Adanessa sighed again, and began walking. But she was tired, and her frown only made it worse. She snapped herself out of it, and hastily tried to stuff the book into one of her dress pockets before entering the room. But she was clumsy, a curse from her mortal ancestors. She didn't pay attention to her path, and next thing she knew she had collided with something hard, and was on the floor.

She blinked, and looked around herself in confusion. She was on the floor, and someone was standing above her. Oh, Valinor. It was the Prince again.

She had surprisingly managed to dodge him earlier in the day at the stables. Unfortunately, her luck didn't hold for long. Cursing vehemently in her mind, she kept her gaze fixed on the ground as she tried to get up. The hem of her dress was under her feet, and she was struggling. But suddenly, his hand was in front of her, offering her help.

**~LotR~**

Legolas was, as a rule, never absentminded. He made sure he was always alert, always watchful. Perhaps that was why he noticed Lady Adanessa more than others; he was naturally observant. He had watched her moods, her habits, and now, he had observed her clumsiness.

Graceful was generally an adjective associated with Elves, but this maiden was an exception. Either she was deliberately trying to collide with him, or she was actually clumsy. He was been walking probably in her direction, and had turned his head back for only a second, to see who had entered the balcony. The next second, he had felt something soft knock into him. Before his reflexes could catch whoever it was, she was on the floor. And apparently, she wasn't too happy about it.

He stood gazing at her for a minute, rather surprised. But then his manners kicked in. He immediately offered her his hand, not trusting himself to speak. Her head was bent, so he couldn't see her expression. Then, hesitantly, she accepted his token of aid and raised herself back to his level.

Her hands were smooth, but Legolas detected a slight roughness around her fingertips. So, she was used to working hard. There was a slight frown on her face, yet she didn't seem displeased. But her eyes were still looking at the ground, and he realized that she wasn't moving because he held her hand.

Immediately, he let her go. "My apologies, my lady," he swept her a bow respectfully. "I didn't see you walking. I trust you are not hurt?"

She finally raised her eyes to him. They were grey, like the clouds before a storm. They were void of any feeling. But they were mesmerizing.

"You need not apologize, my Prince," she smiled faintly. "I was the one who was not looking." She nodded to him slightly, and then walked past him. He couldn't help himself. He turned back, and watched her walk away.

For an Elf that was decidedly well-taken care of in life, her walk was like that of a commoner; her head was bent down, and he noticed that she seemed to prefer that her hair hid her face while she walked. She had luxuriantly long hair, a few strands merely kept off her face by a catch. But a soft curl had been resting against her cheek, which she obviously hadn't noticed. It suited her, of course, but he was curious as to why she would want to conceal her face in the first place. She was not beautiful, but then again, few who were seen in the same company as the Lady Evenstar were ever considered to be so. Her hands had seemed so delicate in his, her grip so light he could hardly feel it. Her dress was a curious shade of blue; it matched her eyes perfectly. The hem was probably longer than it should have been, but it had obviously been made for her. No other dress, except that of Elven-make, could flatter a person so perfectly and yet remain discreet in the attempt.

Legolas started a little, and wondered why he was so taken by her. Her face was normal, nothing spectacular, and her eyes were not nearly as beautiful as some of the maidens' whom he knew. Her figure he couldn't detect, because her clothes were loose-fitting. Her features were chiseled, but absent-minded. And yet, he had detected, for the faintest second, a flash of emotion when he had helped her stand up. What it was, he could not say.

He smiled to himself as he bent down to retrieve something from the ground. It was her book. _**Síla**_**. **He grinned to himself and tucked it away in his cloak pocket. He was fascinated by her, and made up his mind to ignore Aidan's warning.

At that moment, Aidan himself approached and Legolas understood his silent look. The feast was prepared, and they were being called to it. Aidan gestured for him to go first, as one of a higher rank, and Legolas led the way into the hall.

**~LotR~**

His friend was never one to waste words, yet the Prince of Mirkwood had never been one to endure silences either. Therefore, Aidan was surprised to observe that Legolas did not utter a word throughout their walk to the hall. Once there, Aidan stood by his chair opposite the place of the Evenstar, and Legolas took his own place of honor near Lord Elrond's seat. Everyone was there, the Hobbits, Aragorn, Gandalf and the Dwarves. Aidan kept his eyes on his friend as he stood by his chair. They were all awaiting someone, but he didn't know who.

Suddenly, another curtain behind the special seat of the Lady Evenstar was pulled back. Arwen entered, and sat down at her seat. But someone else had walked in with her. With her dark hair, light eyes and trim figure, the Lady Adanessa resembled Arwen rather drastically.

"The Ladies Arwen and Adanessa, of Rivendell." Their title was also a reason for confusion. Aidan's gaze flickered to his friend, and saw his own mystified look. The Lady Adanessa was sitting next to him, he noted quickly.

As soon as Lady Arwen was seated, everyone sat down. Except Lady Adanessa. She was on her feet, observing the young Elf maidens who were serving everyone. Aidan noted that she seemed to be in charge. He found it odd. She was, after all, a guest in Rivendell as much as anybody else. He found it even stranger that she herself went up to the Hobbits, as they slowly began to fill up their plates, and asked them if the spread was to their liking.

Aidan exchanged another look with his friend. Legolas's gaze flickered to the Elf beside Aidan, then back again. Aidan nodded. Turning to an Elf on his right, whom he knew to be a wise and old being, he addressed him directly. "My friend, are you aware of this Lady who observes our meal from afar?"

The Elf looked up curiously and realized who he was talking about. "Aye, the Lady of Rivendell is whom you speak of."

"But does that title not belong to the Lady Evenstar?"

"It does, but they share some blood, I believe. Lady Arwen certainly refers to her as a sister and Master Elrond bestowed upon her this title" the Elf shrugged. "She's lived in Rivendell for a while in her younger days, I remember. But her permanent abode is under the protection of the Lady of the Light, in the Golden Wood."

"Indeed, you know very less of her for someone who has evidently watched her grow."

"She reveals nothing of her heritage, and we ask her nothing. I deduce that she is of Master Elrond's blood because of their similarity in looks. Also, he is very kind to her, and raised her along with his children. She was a very quiet child. To be sure," he laughed. "There are few to whom she will speak now, even. She is very… pensive, I suppose. She always has something on her mind."

"Being a noble maiden of Lothlórien and a Lady of Rivendell should, I believe, give her much to think about."

The Elf looked at him in surprise. "Who informed you that she was of a high rank in Lothlórien?"

"I just assumed, of course," Aidan was surprised. "She has no rank?"

"Certainly, she is elegant. But her rank can be no more than the daughter of a captain, I suppose," the Elf shook his head. "I can tell you nothing more of her. Rivendell is my home as much as Lady Adanessa's and I give her the respect she deserves," he lowered his voice and Aidan strained to hear. "I will warn you, Captain; do not underestimate her. Delicate she looks, but she is deadly also. There's not a horse she can't tame, a target she can't hit or a tree she can't name. Few rival her in intelligence; you will make yourself look like a fool more than once in front of her, though she will not show her opinion," his face turned kinder. "But she is a good girl. Yes, a good girl at heart."

**~LotR~**

Legolas had expected the Lady Adanessa to come up to him immediately as they entered the hall and ask for her book. Yet, she hadn't. And now, when he saw her serving the Hobbits herself, and heard her announced as a Lady of _Rivendell_, his curiosity was aroused. Again, he watched her. She was talking to the two younger Hobbits, and seemed amused by them.

Her walk was graceful, but not like that of other Elves. She didn't glide; she strolled between the chairs, occasionally stopping to talk to the guests. The other servers were all looking at her. She looked up every now and then and nodded or shook her head. Legolas saw it, and felt bewildered. First, she was introduced as a Lady of Rivendell, then she started helping with the serving. What would she do next, sit on Elrond's right hand side? He shook his head and focused on his food. Aidan was still in conversation with the Elf, so his company was limited.

Halfway through the meal, Legolas heard a chair being pulled back and looked up. Someone had just sat down next to him, on Elrond's immediate left. It was Adanessa. How surprising.

She didn't look up, merely ladled stew onto her plate and began eating. He had to return her book to her, but decided to wait until she had satisfied her hunger a little. A few minutes later, she put her fork down and brushed her hair away. He took his chance and spoke to her.

"My lady," she looked at him quizzically. He reached into his cloak and withdrew her book. "You dropped this after our collision, I believe."

"Oh," she took the book from him, her expression grateful. Their hands brushed lightly, and again he noted the softness again, except in her fingertips. "Thank you. I didn't realize I had dropped it."

"I admire your reading choice," he complimented. "Such texts are full of knowledge. It is pleasing to know that someone, other than myself, enjoys such things." Adanessa smiled at him, and a curious feeling spread through him. He liked seeing her smile. "And if that someone," he continued. "Is as fair as the Lady Adanessa of Lothlórien , I cannot say I have no reason to be proud of my reading choice."

She laughed, the noise faint, but he could detect the melody she created with her voice. "I see what people say is true; you can be quite charming. I am honored by your approval."

Legolas laughed and felt Aidan kick him from under the table. But he paid no attention, and kept his gaze fixed on her. Her eyes and smile faltered under his gaze, but fortunately for her, she had to turn her head away to answer Lord Elrond's question. As she did so, the scent of her hair suddenly hit him. He inhaled deeply, and smelled the forest. There were flowers, there were the woods, there was even grass. But what stood out was a curiously sweet smell. It was like flowers in spring, only intoxicating. He remembered breathing it in only once before. When he had visited that particular tree, where he could have sworn he had seen Luthien, of whom legend spoke. With a jolt, he suddenly noted the resemblance. It had been her all along.

He must have looked dazed, because he was suddenly aware of Adanessa waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked, and focused his attention on her again.

"I ask for your pardon, my lady. You were saying?"

"Merely wondering if you were well," she replied. Her gaze was rather worried. This pleased him, for some odd reason. "You are fatigued by your long journey, I fear."

Legolas assured her of his health. "If I am to accompany the Fellowship, I cannot allow myself to weary of travel so soon."

She shook her head in amusement. They returned to their food, and Legolas immediately began to observe her again, from the corner of his eye.

Her hands, as they rapped a tune on the table, moved with the grace of an Elf, but there was something missing. She was either not at ease, or tired herself. He turned his head slightly, and saw that she was once again speaking to Elrond. As she spoke, he noticed that her face wasn't flawless, surprisingly. There were a few minor scratches on her face, obviously attained during some kind of fight, but they were so small that he saw sure she wasn't aware of their existence herself. Her cheeks were sprinkled with a smattering of freckles, undetectable for the mortal eye. Yet, it didn't look awkward; it enhanced her already unique features.

Her eyes, as they suddenly flickered to his face, were vibrant. He blinked, and smiled at her slightly. Her answering smile was very faint, but he saw all the feelings he couldn't read on her face in her eyes. He had been wrong about them; they were utterly captivating, an endless passage of emotion. And right now, they were regarding him with utter confusion, and a trace of amusement.

"My lord, are you certain you are well?"

He laughed slightly to himself. "You undoubtedly think me crazy."

She shook her head solemnly, but her lips twitched. "If I may ask, is there a reason for your staring at me?"

"I am merely trying to recognize you. I took a walk the day I arrived, and had the pleasure of sitting under a tree I hear was the Lady Adanessa's favorite."

"There are many about which you will hear such things. I adore the woods of Rivendell and Lothlórien . But what may recognition have to do with that?"

A voice interrupted them. Adanessa looked towards the source immediately, while Legolas glared. Aidan had interjected.

"Do you often ride between Rivendell and Lothlórien , my lady?"

"I prefer to reside here, yet I am needed at Lothlórien more."

"You are undoubtedly close to the Lady Evenstar," it wasn't a question. Legolas raised his eyebrows at his friend. Aidan was never so blunt.

"You are quite observant, captain," was all that she would say.

"And you are very discreet."

Adanessa looked away, and bit her lip. Legolas had heard enough. He discreetly nudged his friend under the table, and Aidan's gaze flickered to him for a second before nodding to her and returning to his former conversation with his companion.

Legolas could see that Adanessa wasn't used to talking so much. She had turned her head away, but he slowly, in his persuading manner, managed to gain her interest again and she finally looked at him as they continued their discussion.

"I say I stared at you because while I sat under the tree, I heard noises. Of course, I got up and left, and then I saw a figure descend from the branches of the tree," he saw her eyes widen, and she dropped her gaze. So it _had_ been her. "From afar, she so resembled the Elf, from whom all those of Halfelven race are descended, that I am inclined to believe it may as well have been her.

"Luthien Tinuviel," her voice was a whisper. She sounded pained.

Legolas nodded. His face was solemn, but his eyes were watching her intently. He was surprised when they flickered to Lady Arwen for a brief second before coming back to him. In a trice, he understood her distress.

"Forgive me, my lady," he gently placed his hand over hers. She looked down at their hands, then back at him. He spoke slowly. "The Evenstar's fate may not be the same. To the well-trained mind, death is but the next great adventure."

She smiled again, this time slightly wider. She very pointedly looked at his friend, who was staring at Legolas with his mouth open, and then squeezed his hand before letting it go. But her face was merely accepting. She was not convinced.

* * *

**Love it, hate it? Let me know :) Oh, and **_**Sila **_**means 'Star'. Just an FYI, there will be more Elvish in the next few chapters. Keep reading!**

**Oh, and the line about death in the end is from Harry Potter, I don't claim to own it :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Adanessa sighed, and continued to gaze up to the heavens. The night was clear, and starry. She was leaning against the railing on a balcony, a few feet away from where Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas sat, discussing the routes they would take the next day. She drowned out their conversation and closed her eyes, allowing the soothing sound of the wind against the leaves to lull her into semi-consciousness.

However, halfway through her trance, she was acutely aware of someone standing next to her. She opened her eyes, and saw Legolas. She turned her face to him, and smiled slightly. Her expression was still dreamy, and she strove to awaken properly. She often went into such trances, and was known to say strange things. She didn't want him to think her crazy.

But he didn't seem to mind. She imagined that she must be a sight; her hair was no longer pulled back with as much force, and her curls were resting against her back rather untidily. Her eyes were still half-closed, and the silly smile she now wore whenever she saw him was still in place. She raised her gaze, taking advantage of her current state, and examined his flawless face.

She couldn't describe him, he was honestly perfect. The young girls who served at the table had all been gossiping about him when news had reached that Mirkwood's prince was coming. She had been too busy telling them to get back to work to actually pay attention to his description. But while they had been gushing over his features, she was now fascinated by his eyes. They were breathtakingly blue, like the sea. Clear and bright, she knew they could see through her façade easily.

She detected a strange emotion in them now, as he raised a hand and touched her hair. A strand had been resting against her cheek, and he brushed it away from her face gently. His touch sent a shock through her and her eyes opened wide, thoroughly awake. He read the question in her eyes, which mirrored his own.

_***"Im gelir ceni ad lín,"**_ He smiled at her then.

Her dreamy expression returned. _****"Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo, Legolas."**_

He took it as a greeting. She almost laughed at his expression and straightened up. She pointed up to the sky, and he turned his eyes up. His face broke out into a smile. She was pleased, but rather surprised, that he had noted that particular constellation that adorned the skies. It marked the constant encounters between companions.

A comfortable silence descended upon them. But Adanessa was aware that something troubled him; his hands were clenched on the bar and his stance was rigid. She herself was resting her elbows on then railing, her chin resting on her folded hands. She couldn't help but think how it had been the opposite when they had first met. She had been stiff, he had been friendly. She wondered what brought on the change in him.

"You do not come here idly, my Prince," she said after a few minutes. "Something troubles you." He didn't answer, but she noted that his clenched hands eased slightly. _*******_"_**Man anírach cerin an le?"**_

"Sharing my worries, as you call them, will not help," he replied. His lips were twitching.

"You worry for your fate, perhaps?"

"Hardly. I fear that I may have offended you, my lady."

Adanessa looked at him in surprise, and straightened up again. "What could you have done that would offend me?"

He shook his head. "You misunderstand me. Not I, but Captain Adian may have given you the wrong impression of himself. He is a dear friend of mine, and if his conduct has made him sink in your views, it would hurt me greatly. Yet, I fear he made you uncomfortable."

Adanessa shook her head. A part of her noticed how political their situation was. It was normal, but she felt awkward.

"His questions were logical; he is no more curious than any other Elf I know. But this is not all that troubles you," she smiled at him and saw him raise his eyebrows.

"Well, had you not restrained Aidan at the meeting as well, he may have done something that was not in anyone's interest. He is not good at controlling his rage, and his attitude just now hardly repays your earlier assistance. If he were rude to you, allow me to apologize on his behalf."

"You worry too much, my lord," she stated, turned back to admiring the skies. "Your thanks are appreciated, but not needed. And you cannot always be apologizing to me for accidents," her eyes flickered to his slyly, and she was pleased to see his grin. "Sometimes, they are out of our control."

"Thank you," he sounded sincere. "You have made my worries considerably less."

_Well, your troubles are over. You can leave now_. Her thoughts were rather bitter; she enjoyed his company, but his purpose was fulfilled. He would leave now, just like everyone who was dear to her, and Valinor only knew what she would see him again. As the thought crossed her mind, she felt pained. She didn't want to think of them, _him_, leaving.

But he didn't leave. He was looking at her and she refused to meet his eyes, continuing to stare absently at nothing in particular. He spoke to her again, and she felt his gaze grow curious.

"I saw you ride into Rivendell the day we arrived. I assume it was you, of course," he smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't see you, but I saw your company. I suppose it must have been me."

"You rode a silver mare, I believe. Did it take you long to travel from Lothlórien?"

"Four days, but without many hours of rest."

"You travelled alone?" he asked with some astonishment.

"Of course."

"Impressive. Do you often ride out?"

She laughed. "I admit, perhaps I pay more attention to riding and archery than the duties which my position demands of me."

"You must be highly skilled then."

"I do not believe in boasting about one's talents, my lord. But I do not believe in lying either," she shrugged. "I suppose I am skilled, but there may be others out there better than I."

"Indeed. I believe Aragorn once told me what a skilled archer you were." It was a lie; Aragorn had never spoken of her before the meeting, but Legolas didn't want her to think he was taking an extraordinary interest in her. If lying was the only way to continue a conversation with her, he would do it.

Apparently, something he said surprised her. "You talk of the past. Do you have reason to doubt my skill now?"

Legolas realized why she was surprised. A plan formed in his head slowly. He met her eyes and pretended to be solemn. "Age can wear away even the most supreme of skills. This I say from experience."

"Have any of your skills been 'worn away'?"

He made his face look shocked. "Never, my lady. I merely speak in general of people I know."

"Well then, perhaps we may test our skills in a friendly match?" her eyes twinkled; she had taken the bait, and took it as a jest. "I am younger than you in age; I may have yet retained some of my skill."

He held her gaze for a while, and this time her eyes didn't falter. He examined them, how they were bright with amusement at the moment. She wasn't trying to hide it though, so she was easy to read. She didn't seem as far away as she had been when they had first spoken. Making sure that she didn't look away, he didn't turn his head, but called to the two sitting a few feet away.

"Gandalf, your presence is required."

**~LotR~**

Aragorn rolled his eyes as he surveyed his two friends. Legolas had asked Gandalf if he would oversee a little match, just to see that it went fairly. Gandalf, unaware of what he was getting himself into, had agreed. Now, Aragorn was sure that he was regretting it. He certainly was.

They had been at it for two hours, nonstop. Adanessa had shown them a small clearing, where he recalled she usually did her target practice. It was directly below the balcony where they now sat, so they could survey it very clearly.

Aragorn had at first been highly interested. Every arrow had hit the target so perfectly that it seemed very unlikely that they could beat one another. His store of tobacco had dwindled as he and Gandalf had smoked and watched. Legolas was an exceptionally skilled archer and his arrows always hit a fraction of a centimeter closer to the mark than Adanessa's did. But she was not to be underestimated; she didn't tire easily and always managed to have her aim ready before he could even react to the first hit. But she lacked strength; Aragorn was not familiar with archery as much as they were, but he was fairly certain that, athletic though she was, Adanessa needed more force in her shot.

"Alright now," called Gandalf. Surprisingly, he noticed that the wizard hadn't gotten bored. In fact, he seemed fascinated. "I think Aragorn and I both have the same decision to make."

"Highly unlikely, Gandalf. I would prefer to at least touch my bed before we leave for the quest," muttered Aragorn. "You declare one the winner and we'll have rematches until sunrise."

"Which is why I think you'll approve of my decision," muttred Gandalf. In a louder voice, he declared, "It's a tie, you're both exceptionally talented. Now as long as your arrows hit our enemies, I think we shall be fine. Goodnight!"

Adanessa almost laughed as Aragorn got up gratefully and followed him. He hadn't slept in a proper bed in ages, and she felt bad for him. She was about to turn around and go back inside when she felt someone stop her. She turned back again and saw that Legolas was standing behind her, smiling.

"Well, I see that I must take back my words."

"Your humility must be thought charming to some, I suppose." She rolled her eyes and turned away, still smiling.

"Would you agree to that, though?" he persisted, not letting her walk away.

"Partly," she shrugged, her back still turned.

"Nevertheless, I must say that it was a pleasure to play against you," he smiled, and Adanessa turned around, returning it. But it was that same silly smile. She mentally slapped herself as he spoke again. "And next time, I will not be so gallant as to let you win."

She almost laughed. "I will heed your warning, my lord," she raised her eyes to his again, and her smile turned rather sad. "If, I suppose, there will even be a next time."

He looked at her for a few minutes, his expression guarded. There was silence. Then finally, he sighed and bowed to her before entering the house. Adanessa followed him wordlessly.

**~LotR~**

Legolas's face was attentive as Lord Elrond spoke. The Fellowship was having a last, private meeting with him in his study. Adanessa was there, as was Aidan and a man of Gondor who had come with Boromir. They served as witnesses of their realm.

Though he looked engrossed, he wasn't able to concentrate; ever since last night, all he could think about was her. Every action, every word, every smile; it was all committed to his memory as if he had observed her his whole life. How her eyes seemed to sparkle when she chanced to let her guard down, how she could never look into _his_ eyes for long, even how her hair was always untidy and how she had tripped so easily, it all delighted him. He remembered the feel of her soft hand in his, and remembered the pained look in her eyes when she had looked at Arwen. He could stare at her for hours and never tire of it. Each expression, each action was different. He was fascinated by her, and he had never been fascinated with any maiden before.

His curiosity for Adanessa was distracting. He sincerely tried to listen to Lord Elrond, but was unable to. She was sitting right next to him, and every time she chanced to move ever so slightly, the scent of her hair would hit him strongly. That exotic smell was fresh; she had obviously taken a walk outside before coming to the meeting. He was devoting all his energy to ensuring that he didn't turn his head to look at her, and it frustrated him to no end that she obviously was completely at ease next to him.

He didn't like these feelings he had for her, he realized. The meeting ended, and he was one of the first to walk out. He made up his mind; he could never _be _with her. She was charming, but something was amiss. He suspected that she didn't harbor the same feelings as he did. But the damage had been done, he could feel it. He had never been so enchanted, and he feared that it would be near to impossible to erase these feeling now.

He followed the Fellowship out into the courtyard. They were preparing to leave. The sooner they left, the better he would feel. Legolas immediately went to help Gandalf and the Hobbits. They were putting final touches to the baggage.

"Your match last night was quite interesting, Legolas," the wizard remarked as the Elf heaved another sack onto their pony's back.

"You compliment myself or my opponent?" he asked, without meeting his eye.

"Both, of course. You have experience and skill; she has nurtured her skill to develop, s0o she may even challenge you. Were she not needed here, I believe she would have been valuable to our company."

This angered Legolas, for some reason. "She is a maiden, Gandalf. She is skilled, but how long will she last? Would you have her directly in the path of danger?"

"I wouldn't," said Gandalf solemnly. "And neither, apparently, would you."

He realized what the wizard meant. "She is a good person, Gandalf. Naturally, such people-"

"'Are vital to our society. What the royals think of them matters not.' I have heard your words uttered before, by your father. Be wise in your actions, young Prince."

Legolas shook his head and walked away. He went towards Aragorn, who had just left Arwen. His eyes quickly scanned the mass of Elves assembled; she wasn't there. He shook his head and stood next to his friend. But his eyes still wandered. And apparently, the Ranger noticed.

"Your eyes search for one that is not among us, my friend," said Aragorn. Legolas turned to look at him guardedly.

"Your comment leaves me confused."

Aragorn sighed and shook his head. He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Take my advice, Legolas. If she no longer takes an interest in you, forget about her. Adanessa is a wonderful person, to that I agree. Yet, she can be foolish at times. Try to forget her now."

Legolas almost laughed. Aragorn had been his friend for many years; he would obviously have noticed. But he couldn't agree with him. "You say the one thing my heart does not agree to, Aragorn," his smile was bitter as he gazed up at the sky. "For the fate of Middle-Earth, I will risk my life. But to see her face, if only for a moment, once again, I will risk Middle-Earth."

"You get carried away by brief emotions, Legolas. Watch yourself." There was a warning in his voice. But Legolas didn't listen. He couldn't get her off his mind, but he felt better confessing to Aragorn. If Gandalf had noticed, the Ranger was a fool not to see as well. Adanessa couldn't see it, he knew that. And he felt that was a good thing, now.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," announced Gandalf. Legolas blinked, and settled his gaze on Frodo. The Hobbit sighed, and walked towards Gandalf. The hint was enough. Legolas exchanged a look with Aidan, who nodded in farewell. They walked out of the gates, and Legolas couldn't help but turn back, only slightly, and glance at the house once again.

And he could have sworn he saw Adanessa watching them from a tower of Imladris.

* * *

*** I am happy to see you again**

**** A star shines on the hour of our meeting, Legolas**

***** Can I help you?**

**Confusing, I know. Re-reading while keeping Elvish phrases in mind helps :)  
Okay, Fellowship had officially left now. I warn you beforehand, I am not following the original story timeline. I'll shorten it or lengthen it, wherever I feel that it will help my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Arwen has been very distant of late."

"Heartbroken as she is, you can hardly expect more, Uncle," Adanessa's voice was comforting, but realistic. They sat in his study, Adanessa leafing through a large volume idly and Elrond sitting at his deck. He was worried, yet it took a skilled eye to see the hint of defeat in those clear eyes and the slight slump in his rigid posture.

He sighed. "Her condition worries me. While you are here, she makes an effort to get up in the morning, to move around. I fear that her energy is spent. She may not even do these simple things when you leave."

"Highly unlikely. Arwen is beautiful and healthy, inside and out. Would you have me talk to her?"

"I would have you go to your grandmother and ask her of my daughter's health."

"What if the Evenstar decides to tell me? My journey would be useless and only worrying to you."

"She will tell no one."

"You doubt my skill, Uncle. Arwen is my sister; surely she has no secrets from me."

Elrond's lips went tight with amusement. "Have it your way then, Adanessa. Should you fail, though you seem confident of your abilities, it would soothe me to know that your grandmother is being informed of Arwen's condition."

"I shall write to grandmother and speak to Arwen in the morning," Adanessa got up from her seat and made for the door. Her hand barely rested on the handle when Elrond called out to her.

"Captain Aidan of Mirkwood had a meeting with me before he left last week. You remember him, do you not?" Elrond's eyes scrutinized her as she halted, hand upon the door handle.

"I recall seeing him," Adanessa did not turn back, but her responses were casual. "He spoke of me, I suppose?"

"You were aware he would say something?"

She laughed bitterly and turned to survey her uncle. "A mere suspicion; you confirm it. What was his complaint?"

"That your presence could cause a distraction for Legolas. I was not to send you after them on the quest," he smiled wryly. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"I am sure I do not know what you are talking about. I never had more than three conversations with the Prince."

"Very long and detailed they were too, I am told. Who won the archery competition?"

"Gandalf spoke to you."

"To convince me to send you with them," Adanessa's mouth fell open. "But I foresaw his request, and refused. You are skilled, Adanessa; Valar only know how much they require skilled fighters. But you are my charge at the present. Without the Queen's permission, nothing may be done."

"We have spoken of this before."

"Adanessa, the Ring that you claim has no hold over you, _does. _I cannot explain it to you, it is too confusing. Even to this day, it mystifies my knowledge."

"My ancestry is not honorable, even I know that."

"I have told you before not to dwell on it too much," warned her uncle. "You, of the Seven Silver Stars, earned your title through work and compassion. Not through blood."

Adanessa let out a deep breath, then smiled. It was so obviously fake that Elrond raised his eyebrows. "I will leave you now, my lord. I will speak to Arwen in the morning, rest assured."

He nodded his assent, and she left. Her smile slid off as soon as the door closed behind her, and she bit her lip.

**~LotR~**

_"Crebain from Dunland!__" Adanessa blinked, and adjusted her focus. Instinctively, she knew what was coming.__ Gandalf and Aragorn were yelling, yet their voices sounded far away. At their command, __the Fellowship hurried to get into hiding. Sam put out the fire. They hide behind rocks and in bushes. Unconsciously, she followed suit._

_As she crouched below the rocky ledge, she found herself intruding on Legolas's sanctuary. His eyes looked right through her, towards the sky. He either could not or would not acknowledge her presence. Adanessa frowned and followed his gaze. Her eyes widened at what she saw._

_A huge amount of black birds flew over them, cawing loudly. Their presence was an ill-omen; the creatures were created solely for the purpose of Saruman's spying. They circled the hill where they now hid twice, then turn and flew back from whence they came, towards Isengard. _

_"Spies of Saruman!" was Gandalf's declaration. He had emerged from his hiding place and now brushed himself off. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."_

_Everyone crowded around him and voiced their opinions. Gimli looked uncomfortable, the others grave. The mountain pass was covered with snow._

_"Caradhras," murmured Adanessa as the realization hit her. "No, it is dangerous. Do not take it."_

_No one heard her. She frowned and repeated her statement. Still they ignored her. She advanced forwards and tugged at Aragorn's arm. To her astonishment, her hand went right through him. She gasped and stared up at him. But instead of his kindly face looking down at her, she saw the Eye. She looked around wildly, but was blind to everything except it. The cold gaze struck her soul. She opened her mouth and let out one drawn out, piercing scream when-_

"Adanessa!" someone was shaking her, painfully drawing her out of her nightmare. Her eyes flew open as she recognized the voice. Lord Elrond was standing by her bedside, fully dressed and looking shocked.

"Uncle," she hastily blinked and sat up. But her heads spun and she clutched it, groaning. Lord Elrond pushed her back down onto her pillows and knelt beside her.

"Your screams roused me from my study," he explained as he patted her head. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I- think so," she answered uncertainly. "My head is spinning."

Lord Elrond helped her to stand, and supported most of her weight as she staggered to her balcony door, which was open to admit in the night air. Outside, Adanessa leaned against the railing and felt her strength returning. She breathed in the night air deeply and wiped away the layer of perspiration that glistened on her forehead. When she turned her eyes to him, Lord Elrond was looking at her worriedly.

"What is become of Imladris?" he said, a little sadly Adanessa thought. "The two jewels, the Evenstar and you, my niece, are both more affected by this war than any of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Your nightmares, Arwen's weakness-"

"Have nothing to do with the Fellowship!"

"You declared it yourself that she lamented Aragorn's leaving. And your nightmare was obviously associated with them, was it not?"

Adanessa bit her lip and looked up at the sky. Stars glittered and she tried to decipher the patterns, hoping it would clear her head. But Lord Elrond was speaking again.

"You must go to your grandmother, Adanessa. Only she can tell what ails you two."

"I will speak to Arwen myself before leaving."

"She will not tell you, you know that."

"I wish to try."

Lord Elrond sighed. "Very well. However, if you do intend to start for the woods, let me know in advance. I may send something with you."

"Very well, my lord."

**~LotR~**

"Your father worries about you, *_**vanya**_," said Adanessa quietly as they sat together. The dawn had been pale and misty; Adanessa had not been able to take her usual ramble through the woods. Instead, she had come straight to Arwen's chambers. Now, Arwen lay on her bed, eyes closed. Only then did Adanessa see how weak she had become. It worried her deeply.

"You may tell him that I am well." Her eyes didn't open.

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course," her eyes opened, and looked at Adanessa. Then they closed again. "I will never lie to you."

"Are you ill?"

"No."

"But you are weak."

"Yes."

"You will not tell me why?"

"I cannot bear your displeasure, Nessa," Arwen's eyes opened and rested on the older maiden for a few seconds. She smiled softly.

"And I cannot bear your pain," Adanessa bit her lip. "Where is your necklace?"

"The Evenstar is where it belongs."

"May I see it?"

Arwen sat up slowly. As she did, Adanessa winced. She had never seen her look so _old. _Minute changes had occurred, which scared her. Arwen's hair was no longer full of life. Her eyes were empty, even her movements were limp.

"It is… painful, to part with it," she said slowly.

"I can examine it while you wear it," offered Adanessa. She stood up from her perch on the window-seat and approached Arwen. But her cousin backed away from her.

"No, there is no need for that," her voice was guarded; she did not meet her eyes. "I may feel better after some rest."

"Would you have me leave you?"

"Only for a while."

"I fear that is not possible," Adanessa knelt by her bed and smiled softly. "I leave for the woods tomorrow."

"So soon?" Arwen's eyes widened.

"I am needed there more than here, you know that."

Arwen's hand found hers and squeezed it tightly. Her grip was feeble. "I am sorry to see you go."

"I am sorry to leave you. But we will meet again."

Arwen's smile was gentle. "I hope so, sister."

"Your tone is hopeless," Adanessa frowned. "Will you take some advice?"

"If you offer it, gladly."

"Try thinking about Aragorn. It will keep you… happy," she smiled slightly. "I am no expert on love, but when someone knows that the one they love is looking out for them, they are more likely to succeed in their mission."

**~LotR~**

"Travel carefully," said Lord Elrond. Adanessa nodded and mounted her horse. She had nothing with her except food; Lothlorien had all her possessions. "Give the box to your grandmother as soon as you meet her."

"As you wish," said Adanessa. She readjusted the box that was strapped to her saddle and pushed her hair back impatiently, as the wind whipped it into her eyes.

"Your journey will be hard," observed Elrond.

"But not long. I will be there in five days."

Elrond nodded. "There will be someone waiting for you at the entrance. I sent a messenger ahead."

Adanessa smiled gratefully. "I'll send word of my arrival back with him. _**Namárië*, **_Uncle."

"_**No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn****_."

Adanessa cast one long look about her at her home and rode out the gates. She rode fast for the first few miles, intending to get a good start and resting only at sunset on the second day.

Her mind was free to wander, and wander it did. Aragorn, Legolas, the Hobbits, even Gimli; all were in her thoughts. But there were more pressing issues.

Her dreams were getting worse, and she didn't intend to leave Lothlórien until they were gone.

* * *

*- **Farewell**

****- ****May all stars shine upon your path**

**LONG time since update! Sorry :P**


End file.
